elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters Guild
The Fighters Guild was a professional organization chartered by the Emperor to regulate the hiring and training of mercenaries in Tamriel. The guild was founded in the year 2E 321 by the first Akaviri Potentate of the Reman Empire, Versidue-Shaie, and shortly after its establishment it became the official mercenaries guild that citizens from all walks of life in Tamriel depended on for protection and combat assistance. The Fighters Guild would accept almost any contract. Contracts pertaining to the killing of infestations of rats, eliminating terrorizing bandits, delivering packages, and escorting high-ranking nobles were all suitable jobs for a member of the Fighters Guild. Originally, they were known as the "Syffim" (Akaviri word for "soldiers"), but by the time of the Guilds Act in 2E 321, they were known by their current name. The Fighters Guild possessed a strict codex of rules in order to maintain and manage their warriors, fighters, and mercenaries in good condition and in good standing with the law. A freelance mercenary wishing to become a member of the Fighters Guild was required to possess a clean criminal record, and he or she must have had a high proficiency in the use of their weapons and armors. The Fighters Guild did not accept illegal contracts, and in order to prevent it from doing so, certain rules were applied to the acception of any certain contract by the Fighters Guild. Another stipend of the Fighters Guild's codex of rules and regulations was that the Fighters Guild could not accept a contract that was offending the laws and customs of the realm. In the Imperial province of Cyrodiil, the Fighters Guild had a guild hall, or chapterhouse, in each city, but the major guild halls and the headquarters of the Fighters Guild were located in the cities of Anvil which was led by the Redguard Guardian Azzan, Cheydinhal which was led by the Orsimer Guardian Burz gro-Khash, and Chorrol, the main headquarters of the Fighters Guild which possessed the offices of the Master of the Fighters Guild. The central administration of the Fighters Guild throughout Tamriel was located in the Cyrodilic city of Chorrol and from the Chorrol guild hall, the Imperial Master Vilena Donton and the Dunmer Champion Modryn Oreyn managed the guild throughout Tamriel. History Foundation After the Potentate Versidue-Shaie conquered the rebelling princes, he was left with a chaotic land. He had spent the last of his armies and gold fighting the princes, and local crime had skyrocketed. A solution was created when Dinieras-Ves "the Iron" suggested the creation of an order of mercantile warriors-for-hire. Originally called The Syffim, after the Tsaesci word for 'soldiers,' it was eventually changed to Fighters Guild. It was to be compromised of only Akaviri soldiers, but many men were needed, and the Tsaesci didn't understand the local geography and politics of where they were assigned. Competition Structure Rules and Regulations Guild Halls Notable Members See Also # Morrowind Fighters Guild Quests # Oblivion Fighters Guild Quests Sources *Fighters Guild Charter *Fighters_Guild_History,_1st_Ed. *History of the Fighters Guild Appearances # The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall # The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind # The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Category:Guilds